


Entranced

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [40]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paula takes Lizzy to the circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entranced

It was supposed to be a simple excursion. Paula had decided to buy two tickets to the circus and take Lizzy out as a birthday present. Fifteen, she was finally fifteen, and she was granted a little more freedom every single year. Edward had wanted to go to keep an eye on them, just in case, but he had been a bit preoccupied.

As a result, it was just the two ladies nestled in their seats when the lights dimmed.

They oohed and aahed at the fire eater. Gasped when one of the two on the trapeze let go, did a flip in midair, and was caught by the other. It took all Lizzy had to not volunteer herself when the beautiful (but oh, she was worse than _Nina!_ ) animal tamer asked for a volunteer for the tiger. The knife thrower was on point every time, and the master of the ring knew exactly what he was doing. It was amazing - both Paula and Lizzy’s eyes were sparkling, enthralled by this display.

And then the last act happened.

The lights dimmed, and then refocused. There was a small girl, nearly invisible underneath her white lace dress of frills and the headpiece that covered her hair and one eye. Though Lizzy couldn’t see properly from this distance, it seemed like even her eyelashes were white.

She twirled her parasol and delicately began to step along the thinnest wire Lizzy had ever seen.

The girl’s breath caught in her throat. There was no net to catch her if she wavered, nothing between her and the ground if she didn’t make it over. And yet, the figure in white didn’t seem to be perturbed. There was scarce an expression on her face as she carefully stepped forward, one foot after another, across the long wire.

And then, as if it were simply another step and not her saving grace, she stepped onto the wooden platform at the other end.

The crowd roared to its feet, Lizzy and Paula among them, clapping as she climbed down and bowed, even as their hands hurt through their gloves, only stopping when the ring master called for quiet.

“That was a great present, Paula, thank you!” Lizzy trilled later, hearts nigh in her eyes as she gazed up at her maid.

Paula beamed right back. “I’m glad! That fire eater was probably my favorite part, I think.” Her cheeks pinked.

The girl refrained from teasing her friend at that, but only _just_ this once. “I liked the last act - the girl on the wire. I want to go again.”

“Oh, miss, I don’t-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring Edward next time!” She dimpled at the other, all teeth and smiles. “And I think I’ll volunteer."


End file.
